


Blankets and Hot Chocolate

by SnowKitty



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mark and the fans giving more power to Darkiplier, he is eventually able to separate himself for Mark. Becoming his own Entity.  Mark must take responsibility for his creation, choosing to give into darkness or fight for control. Dark struggles with humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic. Would love to hear feedback.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ They both thought as they came to on the floor of Mark's recording studio. " _My head is killing me."_

Mark was able to adjust a little more quickly to the bright lights in the studio, since he has fallen asleep in there a few times after long recordings.  He realized he was on the floor, his chair flipped over. All he could see was a body on the other side of it. Mark sat up slowly, wondering if he had been attacked by said person. All he could remember was one minute he was ending his recording and the other he felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to black out.

 _"Who the fuck?"_ Mark heard the other person groan, a sign they were waking too. Mark grabbed a baseball bat he kept nearby as he got up. "You better explain yourself quickly." 

"Not so loud, asshole." Came what couldn't be Mark's voice from the other side of that chair. Mark was sure it wasn't. "What the fuck happened?"

"You are the one in my house. Who are you?" Mark had the bat ready in case this guy attacked. He was in complete shock as this guy on his floor sat up and looked at him.

"Well, I guess that makes it my house too." Came Mark's voice again from this guy but just a little deeper. A malicious inflection in it. The man on the floor looked exactly like Mark. Same hair, body, face, except the eyes. They help a slight scarlet hue to them. His teeth were slight more fang like as well. He rubbed his eyes, still adjusting to the brightness he suddenly found himself in. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yelled Mark. Clearly he had suffered head trauma. There was no way. This couldn't be.

"Hello." Said this look alike, as he got off the floor and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "My name is Darkiplier."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was having a bit of a freak out as he paced back and forth in the living room.  Dark was sitting casually on the couch, taking in the surroundings, and mark, from this new perspective. He had been living in Mark's head for years, surrounded by darkness. Only allowed glimpses of this world when Mark reached down into his dark side during horror games. Not that he minded too much. He enjoyed the horror and the praise he received from Mark's fan base.  Once he was first created, he got stronger every time Mark would access him for his videos.

Though he enjoyed those brief moments of "freedom" it was nothing compared to this.  Using his own lungs to breath. His own blood pumping through his veins. His own hands touching everything, including his soft red and black hair.  It was different experience to just exist and to be truly alive.

"Ok, if I didn't suffer a head injury, like you claim, how did this happen? How are you here?" Mark asked, gesturing toward the calm and seemingly uninterested Darkiplier. Mark had stopped pacing, finally facing Dark. His chocolate eyes meeting scarlet ones.

Dark shrugs, nonchalantly, "Between the fans and you, you just gave me so much power, I guess I was finally able to exist. You gave your dark side so much power, but didn't succumb to it, that I simply had to become my own entity. I've heard of it before in the dark realm. Interesting experience." Dark chuckled as he stretched his muscles. Moaning a little, enjoying the feeling. 

Mark watched Dark's movements and listened to his moans.  _"I kind of understand the whole #sexyMark thing now."_ He quickly shook his head and sat on the other side of the couch.

"So...this is 100% real then. I'm not dreaming. This is real." 

"Yep."

"And when I did my last Darkiplier video, that gave you just enough power to....come to life?" Mark asked, he knew the answer but it was still hard to believe.

"Yep. Call yourself Dr. Frankenstein and me..." Dark leaned over, his voice going low and sexy. He caressed Mark's cheek  _"Your Monster."_

 


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New found life comes with new found hunger. Mark realizes what Dark's existence means for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short. I've rewritten these feelings millions of times in my head and I really like how this turned out.

Mark jumped away from Dark's touch, quickly.  He couldn't help but notice the electricity that flowed between him and Dark the moment their skin met.   _"What the fuck?"_ was his only clear thought. His mind racing with all that has been going on that night.  He needed space, needed time to figure everything out...needed to talk to his best friend.

Dark gave a small chuckle, rubbing the tips of his fingers together.  It was clear to him that Mark felt that spark too and he enjoyed the panic in Mark's eyes.  He wanted to see that panic first hand a million times over.  Dark had haunted Mark's dreams for years.  First, as a shadow, and then as a full fledged nightmare as he gained strength.  He knew all Mark's thoughts, desires, and fears.  He got off on the screams he had been able to coerce out of Mark, night after night.  Now, he was flesh and blood.  Seeing the fear in Mark's eyes, hearing his heart race as his blood ran cold...It was breathtaking.  Dark craved more. 

Mark saw the hunger in Dark's eyes.  Knew if he didn't put distance between himself and the nightmare he created...He shook his head.  He didn't want to think about the things Dark could do, would do, now that he had full autonomy.  Mark quickly removed himself from the couch and went to the linen closet, retrieving fresh bedding.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom and food is in the kitchen.  I imagine having never actually eaten before, you are probably hungry." Said Mark as he started up the stairs to make the bed.  Praying that Dark would take the suggestion and choose to eat.  

Thankfully, Dark agreed that the new sensation in his stomach was indeed a new type of hunger for him.  _"I suppose I have to eat now to live. How interesting!"_ He thought as he casually found his way into the kitchen.  He settled on some homemade dumplings that Mark leftover in the fridge.  He wondered if they were as tasty as Mark kept describing them in his mind.  After warming him up, He settled down at the table with some water, slowly examining every new sensation.  The heat from the newly warmed food.  The aroma rising up.  The taste was like Mark described and more.   _"Mmmmm...This will do, nicely."_

 _"Shit, I need to hurry up."_ Mark was rushing around the guest room, finishing up just as he heard Dark's footsteps approached.

"All this for me?"  Dark was leaning against the door frame.  The hunger growing in his eyes when Mark jumped at the sound of his voice.

"It's only good manners.  You are my...creation.  That makes you my responsibility."  Replied Mark, matter of fact.  He refused to look away from those scarlet eyes.  He knew if he fed into Dark's ego, things would only get worse.  This defiance only made that hunger in Dark grow more.

Dark's presence could fill the emptiness of any room.  Mark could sense that even though he was no longer an immortal nightmare, he was still something to be feared.  Dark, slowly, and quietly closed the distance between him and Mark.  Every part of Mark told him to run.  Told him letting Dark too close would only mean his doom, but he couldn't move.  As the space between them lessened, Dark trailed his fingers over the bed, never letting his gaze stray from Marks.  He listened to Mark's breathing change to one of panic. When he was mere inches from Mark, Dark ran his fingertips over the tense muscles of Mark's arms.  Mark just stood there, heart racing, unable to move or think.  Dark reached up with one hand slowly, tangling fingers into Mark's soft hair.  Mouth only an inch from his creators.

"You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now, Mark." Dark whispered and his brought their lips together, hard and bruising.  Mark tasted blood on his lower lip and Dark took possession of him.  Mark surrendered to Dark's lips, kissing him back, letting Dark explore the inside of his mouth.  As Dark wrapped his arm around Marks waist, Mark suddenly realized what was happening.  He quickly pushed at Dark's chest hard, breaking their contact.  Dark didn't let go of his grip on Mark's hair, wrenching Mark's head back hard.

"You pathetic human.  You think you can deny me what I want?"  Dark asked, pulling hard. Making sure to expose Mark's neck as he bent backwards a bit.  "I am a part of you and you will never be able to escape me." Dark let go of Mark's hair and slapped him hard, the taste of blood in Mark's mouth even more.

Mark stumbled, feeling the painful, yet pleasurable sting upon his cheek.  He covered the spot and stumbled out of the room.  He somehow knew that he was only able to leave because Dark allowed him to.  Mark quickly closed the door to his room, locking it as he entered.  Mark leaned against the door before slowly sinking to his knees.  Tears swelled in his eyes as the realization of what all this meant hit him.  Not only had he somehow brought his greatest nightmare to life, but he wanted the demon to be  _his demon._  Mark found his way to his bed, crying himself to sleep.


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a much needed talk with a friend.

Dark watched Mark nearly run out of the room.  The flash of anger in his eyes turned to pleasure at sting that settled into his hand.  He heard Mark's door slam shut, sounds of despair echoing throughout the house.    _"He has a little fight in him.  I hope this won't be too easy.  Breaking him slowly before I kill him will be so much more fun."_ Dark thought as he let out a sigh.  Dark sat on the bed and waved his hand, attempting to darken the room.  When the lights didn't even flicker, Dark looked up slightly confused.  " _Right, human now."_ Dark got up, crossing the room to flick off the light switch, a little aggravated.  Not everything about being human was going to be entertaining, he concluded.  He undressed, thinking about how much longer it was going to take to perform such trivial task, and got back into bed.

The sounds from Mark's room were fading, but the sobs were still loud enough to please Dark.  He rubbed his still stinging hand over his long, hard shaft, thinking of the new found fears his presence had brought his favorite play thing.  He had haunted others over the centuries, but Mark was his favorite.  He had way more support from his fans and friends, so breaking him has been a challenge.  The more his play things fight back, the more Dark gets off.  He gripped his dick harder, picking up pace.  His breathing getting ragged.  He thought of Mark's whimpers.  How he surrendered to Dark's touch.  How Mark's mouth tasted mixed with a small amount of blood, just enough to get his pulse racing. Dark imagined the things he wanted to do to Mark, all the painful and sensual things he had planned for his toy.  Those same lips working his dick as he held Mark's head still. Finally, Dark felt the warmth building, his hand working his dick hard and quick.  When he came, he moaned loudly, hot cum covering his hand and stomach.  Oh, how he wished he was filling up Mark's mouth, but that would have to wait.  Dark lie still for a few moments, getting his breathing under control, before forcing himself to clean up.  " _Soon, Mark. Soon you will not be able to defy my wishes."_  Dark thought as he drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of Mark's phone ringing incessantly finally caused Mark to stir.  He picked up the phone and answered without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Top of the mornin' to ya." Came the familiar Irish accent of Jacksepticeye.

"Hey..." Mark looked at the time. It was already noon in L.A. The combination of mental exhaustion, the late hour, and not being tormented in his dreams had caused Mark to sleep for about 10 hours. "More like top of the afternoon."

"You really just wake up, Markimoo?" asked Jack.  "Ya ill or somethin'?"

"Or something.  Just a really long night."  Mark wasn't sure if he should mention what happened last night.  He wasn't sure Jack, or anyone for that matter, would believe such an incredulous story.  Hell he wasn't sure if he believed it yet, but the sounds of someone moving throughout his house told him he hadn't been dreaming it.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Jack, concern in his voice.  Mark had a hectic schedule and usually let his friends know if he was taking time to rest.  However, in this moment, there was something in Mark's voice that told him that wasn't what was going on.

"I...no...I mean..." Mark knew if anyone understood about alters, it would be Jack.  Jack knew he had nightmares but Mark never went too deep when discussing them.  _"Does Jack experience the same thing and just not say?"_

"Earth to Mark? Dude, what's going on?" Jack said, snapping Mark out of his thoughts. 

"You know I've had nightmare issues for a while, now." Mark sighed. Jack had made a noise of acknowledgement, not wanting to interrupt. "Well, I never told you, the main part of my nightmares includes my alter, Darkiplier." Mark heard Jack's sharp intake of breath. "What?"

"You too, huh?" responded Jack.

"So, Antisepticeye haunts your dreams too?" Mark was glad Jack understood so far, but was worried what this could mean for Jack too.

"Well, He is there, but he doesn't cause nightmares.  Anti is like a little whisper sometimes, sometimes a bit more, but not a threat or anything in my dreams. Hell sometimes I forget he exist as more than a drawing." giggled Jack.  Mark was glad that Jack wasn't suffering the way he was with Dark.

"That's good to hear, but for me, it's different.  Dark...he is the main subject of my nightmares.  He causes bad things.  He...uses my deepest fears and brings them to life for me."  Mark explained. "He started like you describe Anti but over the years..."

"It's gotten worse." Finished Jack.  Mark nodded, losing his voice. Unsure what else to say or not say. "You are wondering why we are experiencing different things?"

"Yeah...We both have alters.  Why does mine haunt me and yours just exist?" 

"Well, Maybe it's because for me, Anti is just a creation. An idea. For you, Dark has truly become a part of you." Jack said "I could be wrong but look at the differences in how we handle the alters.  You "become" Dark to make videos and the fans eat it up."

"So your saying, I took the idea of Dark and brought it to life." Said Mark. It made sense and was almost exactly as Dark said.

"Well, yeah, but maybe it's more.  You have issues with depression, so I think Darkiplier has always been a part of you.  You just gave it a name finally and it is the place you go when you just can't deal with reality anymore.  Dark is all your fears and insecurities personified." Said Jack, a slight tone of uncertainty in what he was saying "I'm not an expert on depression, but I've been researching it.  You and a lot of my fans have depression and this just sounds like a lot of what I've read up on."

"No...no, Jack. You actually helped." Said Mark, feeling that pit in his chest loosen. "It's a piece of the puzzle that fits. Thanks, man."

"I'm here when you need to talk. Mark..." Jack hesitated, picking his words carefully. "Just don't ever give in completely to the Dark.  I understand sometimes you need to just shut down and all, but don't let it consume you.  Bob, Wade, and I are always here when you need to talk."

'I know. I won't." Mark said before hanging up. He knew what Jack meant.  The memory of Daniel never left his mind.  He wondered if Daniel was fighting with something similar to Anti and Dark.  Wondered if he could have helped more.  Mark shook his head.

 _"I can't blame myself."_ He thought. Mark moved to the private restroom connected to his room.  He heard Dark downstairs, the sound of Dark's laughter echoing in the house and he watched tv.  Mark shuddered and looked in the mirror.   _"I look like shit."_

Mark decided he needed a shower and then needed to get to work.  He had already wasted half a day sleeping.  Fans were going to wonder if he was ok.  Maybe he would do a livestream so he wouldn't have to worry about editing and stuff. Mark looked at his phone and shot a text to Wade, Bob, and Jack asking if they wanted to join.  He smiled at the quick responses of yeah and they set up the time for 1 hour from now.  Enough time to shower and eat.

After his shower, Mark dressed in his pj pants and his king of the squirrels tee.  He brushed his teeth and hair, before slowly and cautiously heading downstairs.  Dark knew he was there, but ignored him.  Mark took note that Dark was enjoying his extensive movie collection before moving to the kitchen.   _"I see you took liberty into ordering Pizza."_ Mark thought as he took one of the two boxes sitting on the counter back up to his recording studio.  He had a mini fridge with drinks there so he grabbed a bottle of water before sending out a tweet to his fans about he livestream.  Finally, he logged on for some much needed distraction with his friends.


	4. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Is Bored!

 Today was Dark's first day as human.  He had woke up around 10 in the guest room Mark had left him in the night before.  His new body felt so...stiff...needing to stretch.  His mouth had a horrible, new taste in it.  Dark sighed as he removed himself from the bed.  He dressed in the clothes he came to this world in, black tee, jeans, and shoes.  

 _"_ _What the hell?_ " Dark wondered as he felt this odd sensation gathering in his lower abdomen and dick.  He searched his memories of living in Mark's head to figure it out and ran to the restroom.  _"Another fucking thing I'm going to have to deal with."_ Dark was annoyed now after taking his first piss ever.  After zipping up, Dark went over to the sink and opened the only drawer attached to the cabinet.  _"Can always count on Mark being so thoughtful of others."_ He thought as he opened on of the unused toothbrushes that Mark keeps.  He also found unused razors, but, after looking into the mirror, he decided to keep the scruff.  

After completing his menial task, Dark went downstairs to find some food.  After not being satisfied with what was in the kitchen, Dark decided to order from this pizza place that Mark had in his stack of menus on the counter.  Luckily, the place had Mark's card on file for quick checkout.

"Would you like the usual, Mr. Fischbach?" said the teens voice from the other side of the phone, slightly nervous once realizing who she was talking to.

"Ummm..." Darkiplier looked at the menu, not knowing what to get. "I might. Why don't you use your cute voice and remind me what my usual is?" 

"Oh...giggles...um a large supreme pizza with extra everything." The girl said, falling for Dark's charm.

"Make that two, sweetheart, and charge a little extra for you a tip for being so helpful." Dark said.

"Yes, Sir. OMG thank you so much. I'll put a rush on your order. Have a great day." Said the girl in a rush before hanging up.

 _"That was easy."_ Dark moved over to the entertainment center and pulled Mark's "Alien" dvd collection.  These movies are a big part of Mark's thoughts and he seems to enjoy them so Dark thought  _"Why not?"_ He started up the first movie and relaxed till the Pizza came.  After a couple of hours, he heard Mark making his way, slowly, down the stairs. Dark knew Mark was too worried with putting distance between them to even question the pizza and smiled to himself as he heard Mark basically run up the stairs to his recording studio.   _"Enjoy yourself for now, my pet.  Let the feeling of security settle in. It will be so much more fun tonight when we play."_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Darkiplier was bored.  Being human came with both amazing new experiences and utter boredom.  Normally when feeling the need for entertainment, Dark would just play with his toys, even if it was just casting his shadow over their minds.  However, being human, he couldn't just do that anymore.  After a couple of movies, which Dark admitted were enjoyable...even though the aliens lost...Dark was done with sitting around doing nothing.  He decided it was time to play.

Dark silently worked his way up the stairs, listening to the sounds of laughter and screams coming from the recording studio at the end of the hall.  Dark smiled to himself, knowing he was safe to do as he pleases.  Mark was so busy wanting to ignore his new reality that he left Dark alone to play.  Dark went into Mark's room, taking in the organized space, just like the rest of the house.  He admired Mark's need for everything to have a place.  It made the chaos Dark brings to the table all that more traumatic. Dark liked to call it "Organized chaos" because everything he did was calculated out before hand.  Right now, Dark was looking for certain things, and he found them easily. Opening the drawer in Mark's night stand, he found exactly what he was looking for; a couple of bottles of lube (warming and cooling) and condoms. 

 _"Mark, you are so boring."_ Dark thought as the disappointment set in. He was obviously going to have to pick up some supplies for their play date tonight.  " _Now, Mark, when was the last time you even used these. We certainly won't be needing them"_ Dark smirked as he tossed the condoms into the bin next to the nightstand. 

Moving to the closet, He examined the clothes before deciding that yes, he needed to add to his wardrobe choices as well.  Dark continued to the restroom to find the last thing he needed, and, again, Mark didn't disappoint.  On the counter in Mark's restroom was a small basket where Mark put his things when he wasn't wearing pants.  Dark grabbed Mark's wallet and car keys before heading out of the house to do some shopping.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was having so much fun during his livestream.  Jack, Bob, and Wade had decided on a few rounds of "Dead by daylight" and "Move or die" to occupy their time.  Mark was thankful Jack didn't mention their earlier conversation to Bob and Wade.  He didn't want to worry anyone with his problems and soon he was able to forget about it all for a while.  After a couple of hours, Jack said he needed to go because it was getting late in Ireland.  They ended the stream and said goodbye before Mark moved to editing some footage he didn't get to do last night.  After posting up a couple of videos that were supposed to go up earlier that day, Mark stretched in his chair and looked at his phone. 

 _"Shit, it's that late already."_ Mark said as he saw it was 7 pm. 6 hours had passed since getting on the computer and Mark was suddenly aware of how stiff he had become. Mark couldn't help but notice the many notifications he had on his phone from twitter, facebook, etc. " _Wha....Fucking Dark!"_

Mark had notification after notification about people seeing Mark out in the open a few hours ago and meeting him.  There were multiple pictures of "Mark" with fans. Comments included how "Mark was so charming but a little intimidating. Maybe it's just cuz I was nervous. lol" to "Mark was kinda creepy". Mark started shaking with anger.  _"What the fuck was Dark thinking? What am I talking about, he exist to make my life hell. No telling what he did while out today. Wait, where the fuck is he now?"_ And Mark was rushing out the door. 

Mark rushed into Dark's room "DARK..." but Dark wasn't there.  Mark took note of the many bags of new clothing (from socks, underwear, to shirts and jeans).  He decided to check and see if Dark had resumed movie watching, but no sign he had been there for a while.  " _My car!"_ Mark thought as he rushed to the garage to find it was, indeed, back in it's rightful place.  _"_ _Where the fuck is he?"_ Mark wondered as he made his way back up to his room.  He had no way to contact Dark since he didn't have a cell phone so he just had to wait till Dark wanted to appear.  Mark sighed as he stepped into his dark room and flicked on the light. 

"It took you this long to remember me? I'm hurt, Mark." Came Dark's voice from the bathroom door. 

 


	5. Punishment

Mark couldn't help but jump at the sudden voice in his room.  He was so preoccupied in his mind that he missed the light coming from his restroom upon entering the room. 

"Damn it. What the fuck are you doing in here?" He asked his counter, hand on his heart, looking at the floor as he calmed himself. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Not currently, no. Did you receive my surprise?" Asked Dark. He was leaning against the door frame, watching Mark gather himself

"You call stealing my car, money, and parading around as me a surprise?" Replied Mark, leaning against the wall as he finally looked up at Dark.  His gave a noticeably sharp intake of breath.  Dark had nothing on but a towel draped around his hips.  Mark couldn't help but follow a water droplet as if trailed down Dark's muscular body.  Starting from his neck, slowly down his broad shoulders to his pecs, then down the scar he shared with Mark over his defined abs till is disappeared on the edge of the town.  Mark took note of Dark's deep V along his hips disappearing into clothe wrapped around him, promising sweet pleasure at a price.

Dark gave a deep chuckle "Like what you see, my pet?" He motioned to himself before pushing off the frame, taking a few steps into the bedroom. "And yes, I thought it would be fun to mess with you a bit.  I needed some items and you seemed to busy to take care of my needs so I took it upon myself to explore the outside world. Your keys, wallet, and receipts are all where they should be. And if you didn't notice, I didn't harm anyone during my outing." He had his hand up, letting Mark he didn't have permission to speak till he was done. Once finished speaking, he made a gesture toward Mark to signal it was his turn.

"First of all, I'm not your pet so fuck off. Secondly, your right, you did need clothing and shit. I didn't think about it but you don't need to be out pretending to be me. It's technically identity theft to the extreme since you stole my body too. If you need anything, I can get it for you. You don't need to be interacting with my fans. You are going to ruin my reputation." Said mark, clearly frustrated at Dark for his antics. Mark knew Dark was right, he had to make sure Dark was cared for till he could figure a way out of this. He also needed to get a lock box. "Just don't fucking do it again. I mean it Dark. " Mark walked past Dark to make sure his stuff was indeed where it was supposed to be. He also grabbed the receipts to look them over.

"I don't have to ask your permission to go out. I am your fucking nightmare and now I'm no longer confined to your mind." Dark said as he followed Mark into the restroom. He was clearly annoyed at the implication that he was but a child to be told what to do. Mark realized Dark had him cornered but he tried not to show is discomfort. He looked over the receipts and found nothing too extravagant, to which he was thankful. Dark didn't like being ignored so he closed the distance between them completely. He had Mark pressed against the counter, his body overtaking Marks.

"What the fuck, Dark?" Mark said trying to push Dark away, his ass finding Dark's rock hard dick. Dark held his stance, not budging. He reached up and grabbed Mark's hair again, pulling Mark's head back so his neck was exposed.  Mark could see Dark in the mirror, the intense hunger and annoyance radiating from his eyes. Dark smiled at the small gasp that escaped Mark's lips.

"You are mine, Mark." Dark growled into Mark's ear before placing a kiss along his neck. "I choose you in the dark realm and you accepted me." Another kiss, tongue flicking over his pulse "You are here for my pleasure and mine alone." This time he placed a hard bite on Mark's neck. Mark cried out, body tensing, as the pain shot through him.  He couldn't help the way his hips rolled into Dark's erection, Dark's other hand pulling hard on his hips. After a moment, Dark let go of Mark's neck, happy with the bruise forming. A reminder to Mark that Dark is in control. Dark let go of Mark's hair, using both hands to turn Mark around so they were face to face. Dark took a step back, giving space. "Now, finishing drying me off."

Mark's breathing wasn't stable. He couldn't think straight. He was afraid of the demon standing before him, yet so confused as to why his body his was reacting so strangely. He had never been attracted to another man before.  Was it like Dark had said, was their connection the cause?  Mark hadn't moved yet, he was caught between wanting to do as Dark said and wanting to run like hell. A sharp pain across his face sent Mark stumbling across the room.

"I gave you a command. You do what I say the moment I say it." Dark's hand was in the air, ready to give Mark a second blow if he didn't respond correctly. 

"Fuck off." Mark said, turning his back as he began to walk out of the restroom. His hand over the now red mark on his cheek. 

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Dark had managed to grab Mark's hair again, pulling Mark backwards before wrapping the other hand around marks throat.  "I was going to be nice, Mark. I really was, but it seems you need a lesson a manners." He was putting just enough pressure to scare Mark, not cut off his air supply. Mark's hands reached up to the one on his throat, trying desperately to break free. He knew he only got Dark's hand from his throat because Dark allowed it. At this point, Dark was dragging Mark to the bedroom by his hair.

Dark went over to the drawer by Mark's bed and pulled out what looked like leather restraints. Mark realized what else Dark had shopped for.  "I was going to surprise you later with this, but you just had to piss me off." He said as he threw mark onto the bed, placing a knee into his back to hold him in place. Mark struggled against Dark, but found that even though Dark was human now, he seemed to possess more strength.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Mark from beneath. Dark laughed at his play thing's struggles. He grabbed Mark's left arm and applied the first restraint, making sure it was secured well with the buckle before proceeding to the right arm.  "DARK, I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, NOW."

"Stop talking." Dark said, as a ball gag appeared in Mark's face. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but Dark was somehow able to force it in before pulling it tight and buckling it behind Mark's head.  "Now, for giving me attitude I think you deserve 20 lashes. For not doing as your master says, 20 more." Dark whispered into Mark's ear before leaning back up.  Dark grabbed the top of Mark's shirt and Mark felt a tug as the sound of his king of the squirrel shirt was ripped open, exposing his flesh.

Mark tried to struggle, pure fear invading every bit of him.  Dark had whipped him before in his nightmares and the pain had been intense then.  He could only imagine how much worse it would be in reality.  Dark pulled out a black whip with multiple long, leather strands coming off the handle.  Dark stood up and Mark tried to quickly move out of the way.

 _Crack!_ The whip came down hard and quick on Marks bare flesh. His cry muffled by the gag in his mouth, his back arching. "One." Came Dark's voice.  _Crack!_ "Two, we will reevaluate your attitude in the end."  _Crack!_ Each crack bringing red hot pain to Mark's body.  He cried out each time at first, but eventually they turned into whimpers to somehow moans of pleasure. Dark was smiling, satisfied with the noises that came from Mark with each swing.  His dick was throbbing hard, wanting sweet release.  

After the last lash across marks back, Dark admired his Pet. Mark laid there, breathing hard, completely submitting to his will.  This back was red, skin peeled and specs of blood throughout his piece of art.  He sat on the bed beside Mark and stroked his hair out of his face.  Mark looked up at Dark, pleadingly.

"You did good, love." Said dark in a whisper, leaning over to kiss Mark's head. Dark undid the ball gag and tossed back into the drawer with the whip.  Mark licked his dry lips, letting his jaw relax.  Dark moved to the restraints, but hesitated. "If I remove these, will you behave?" He asked.

Mark nodded. He was embarrassed and hurt.  He didn't want to make Dark even more mad at the moment. He just wanted to be alone. He felt a bit relieved when he felt his wrist be freed. Dark caressed the wounds on Mark's back gently, sending slight stings throughout Mark.  

"Sit up." It was a simple command but Mark knew it held threat of more punishment if he didn't listen.  Mark forced himself up into a sitting position, looking down at his feet. Dark was too close. He wanted Dark to just go away. "Good. Now look at me." 

Mark looked up into Dark's scarlet eyes.  Mark felt so much hatred for this demon in front of him.  The mix of hate, embarrassment, and awe hitting him in waves.  He wanted to slug Dark and yet, wanted to give him everything he asked.  This only made Mark hate him even more.  Dark reached up and stroked Mark's cheek, Mark leaning into his palm without even meaning to. Dark pulled mark closer and Kissed his lips. Mark didn't fight it. He kissed dark back passionately, hating himself for it. They both explored each others mouths, Mark found he enjoyed the taste of Dark's lips, Dark's stubble tickled his own.  Both of them moaning. Suddenly Dark pulled back, breaking the kiss. Mark let out a whimper, wanting more.

Dark leaned back on both his arms, a wide grin creeping across his face. "Now, undress for me."

 


	6. Emotion

Dark's voice was a low sensual octave that caressed Mark in ways Mark never thought was possible.  He had used the same voice on women before but he had never imagined the sensation that it caused.  The hair on his skin raised as a chill found it's way up his spine.  He licked his swollen, bruised lip as he stood up in front of Dark.  Mark wasn't able to think clearly, his body acting on it's own.  He was afraid of this figure reclining on his bed, but God he wanted so much to please him.

Dark sat on the bed, smirking.  He took note of the lust and fear filled eyes looking at him.  Noticed every way Mark's muscles moved under his shredded shirt.  He had to fight the urge to just finish destroying the clothes that were keeping him from his prey.  Oh, he could have easily of taken Mark while he was tied up a second ago, but it wasn't as much fun as this.  Watching the mental breakdown of his prey.  Having Mark submit to him willingly, begging for more.  It excited Dark in ways he had never felt before.

Mark slowly took off his torn shirt, the fresh wounds on his back burning with every move he made, and let it hit the floor.   _"Fuck! What am I doing?"_ He thought as he looked away from Dark, biting his lip.  However, his body continued to do as it was commanded.  His hands found the waistband of his pj pants, thumbs sliding inside.  He heard Dark's intake of breath as he slide his pants and underwear down before kicking them aside.  Mark worked out.  He was confident about his body, but right now, he felt so ashamed and vulnerable.  He wanted so much to cover up, feeling so over exposed. Dark hadn't moved.  He was examining every inch of Mark.  He loved the look on Mark's face, waiting to be judged.

"Look at me."  He said.  Mark did as he was told, slowly...not wanting to be captured by those eyes again.  Once he was looking directly at Dark, he felt...relieved...happy.  Mark saw nothing but approval and wanting in Dark's eyes.  His shame was slowly fading away, to his horror.  He had been with people sexually before, but he had never been looked at the way Dark was looking at him in that moment.  Hell, he had never looked at Mark that way before at all.  Even in the nightmares, Dark only looked at him with hatred and glee while he caused Mark pain. 

"Good. Now, come to me."  Mark took the couple of steps forward before lowering himself to his knees in front of Dark.  Dark had set up, stroking Mark's hair and face as he looked up at him.  "What do you want, Mark?"

"I....I want..." Mark knew that if he said it out loud, there would be no turning back.  He wouldn't be able to escape from the darkness.  He would be doing exactly what he promised Jack that he wouldn't do.  Those scarlet eyes, though, held so much acceptance and promise.  "I want to please you...Master." The words left Mark's lips, tears forming in his eyes. He was done for.

"Then do it."  Dark set back a little allowing Mark access to the towel he still wore.  Mark's hands were shaking as he undid the towel, moving it away from Dark's body.  Dark lifted his hips slightly so Mark could remove the towel completely and toss it to the side.  After it was out of the way, Mark placed his hands on Dark's knees, opening them slightly so he could place himself between them.  He slid his hands up Dark's legs slowly till he found Dark's hips.  

His lift hand stayed on Dark's hip while his right grasped the throbbing hard dick in front of him.  He gave it a few strokes, coaxing a growl from Dark.  Mark couldn't help but smile.  He continued to do long, slow strokes, watching the ache for relief grown in Dark.  Dark grasped Mark's hair hard as he growled "Fucking cock tease".  Mark let out a small chuckle before taking the head into his mouth.  Dark's body tensed and his breathing began to become labored.  The hard grip on Mark's hair was a warning of punishment if he continued to play games.  Dark wanted to cum and he wanted it now.  

Mark tested how much of Dark he could take into his mouth.  He was able to take in more than half, which Dark seemed to find acceptable and Mark was please.  He was grateful that Dark was letting him test the waters before taking control.  Mark started doing sucking slowly, working his mouth and tongue up and down Dark's dick.  He would let the tip of his tongue tease the underside of the head and slit, tasting the pre-cum.  Mark was surprised at how much he was enjoying not only the action but the taste of Dark.  His own dick throbbing. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew Dark wanted all his attention.

Dark was starting to lose his own self control.  His hips moving slightly.  Mark's mouth was amazing.  He was warm and wet and full of passion.  His moans and growls coming out between labored breaths.  He tightened his grip on Mark's head even more, forcing him to move faster as the pressure was building.  He was going to shoot his white, hot cum deep into Mark's throat, soon.  His other hand found Mark's shoulder, nails digging deep till the flesh tore, bringing blood to the surface.  Mark was moaning as he slurped and sucked.  Dark knew that Mark wanted this just as much as he did.  "I'm...going...to...cum" He managed to get out.  He expected Mark to try to pull away but Mark just sucked even harder, taking him in as deep as possible.  The pressure had reached max, white hot cum shooting as Dark gave in to the orgasm that rocked his body.  "MARK!" he cried out as his cum shot into Mark's mouth and throat. 

Mark swallowed the cum as it came in waves.  The salty taste hitting him hard.  He didn't dislike it but he knew it was something he would have to get used to.  He didn't fight or try to move away.  He gently sucked and helped get Dark to the end of his orgasm before pulling off of his dick.  Dark had released Mark, lying back onto the bed, while trying to catch his breath.  Mark wiped his mouth to make sure he was clean before moving back onto the bed.  He lie beside Dark letting his senses come back.  The reality of what had just happened slowly sinking in.

Before he could get too deep into his own thoughts, Dark was over him, mouth pressed to his.  Dark's hand had quickly found Mark's dick, working it hard and fast.  Mark moaned, kissing Dark back feverishly.  One arm wrapping around Dark pulling him close, the other wrapping itself into Dark's hair.  Nothing but their moans breaking the silence in the house.  Mark could feel the pressure building as he got close to orgasm.  He felt a scream building in his throat.  He broke the kiss, head tilting back.  Dark had moved to Mark's neck, kissing and biting, leaving even more bruises.  Suddenly, it felt like electricity shoot through Mark as he came hard.  "DARK!" he screamed as his cum shot across his body and all over Dark's hand.  Dark immediately got up, stopping only to wipe his hand on the towel that was on the floor, before walking to his own room.

Mark lie in his bed for a moment, reality hitting him hard and fast.  He had just been beaten into submission and forced under threat of pain to give a blow job.  Yet, at the same time, he found he enjoyed every moment of it...that he wanted more.  He felt dirty and sick and alive all at once.  Tears were streaming down his face as he forced himself to move and dress.  He just wanted to sleep.  Mark checked his phone to see it wasn't even 9 yet.  There was a few text and notifications but he only cared to read the one from Jack.

"Hey man.  Had fun gaming tonight.  Remember, I'm here if you ever feel tempted by darkness." Mark felt horrible.  He just sent a thumbs up back to Jack to keep him from worrying before curling up in his bed and falling into a deep sleep.

Dark had went back to his room quickly.  Partly because he wanted what had just happened to really sink into Mark, but partly because he was shaken himself.  What had started as a game ended up as something way more complex for him.  He grabbed a new pair of underwear from one of the bags and dressed before throwing himself on his bed.

 _"What the fuck?"_ He thought as he lie there.  One arm over draped over his forehead, the other on his now beating heart.  Emotions he had never felt before were hitting him hard, emotions he couldn't understand.  He had lost himself in Mark, just as much as Mark had lost himself in him.  He normally wouldn't have cared if Mark had been pleased. What did he care if Mark enjoyed himself? He was just Dark's toy.  Nothing but a place to dump his frustration and cum into.  

" _Why do I want to hold him? Why do I want so badly to run back in there and keep him close all night?"_ Dark felt an ache in his chest he had never felt before.  A yearning that he didn't want to examine too close.   _"Mark..."_ was this last thought that ran through his head before his gave in to exhaustion, finally reaching the limits of his new body for the day.


	7. Aftermath

Mark groaned as he slowly woke up.  He blinked a few times before realizing that it was, in fact, still dark out.   _"What time is it?"_ Mark thought as he fumbled to find his phone, rubbing his swollen eyes.  The bright light stung his eyes and it took a minute before he was able to read the numbers flashing 3:30 am.  He groaned again as his stomach growled at him, reminding him he skipped a couple of meals yesterday.   _"Guess I'll get up now.  Maybe I can make another world's quietest lets play."_ He smiled as he thought of the positive feedback from his fans from the last time he did that.  He needed a reason to smile.

 Mark placed his hands under himself and pushed his body upward. "Ahhhh" he cried out as the pain shot through his body.  Mark finished pushing himself up through gritted teeth, the pain making him shake.  " _I guess I should take a look and clean up before I eat."_ Mark sighed and put on his glasses before stumbling to the restroom.  Mark was sore all over from the night before.  He felt every lash that covered his back with every shift of his muscles.

When Mark entered the bright restroom, he looked into the mirror.  _"Well, I better examine the damage."_ Mark turned to the side just enough for his back to be visible in one mirror while he looked at the damage using another.  This back was red, swollen, with visible lacerations and dried blood coating it all.  He looked away quickly, anger and embarrassment coming in waves.  He quickly grabbed some Hydrogen Peroxide from the medicine cabinet and tried to coat his back as much as possible. Mark's free hand balled into a fist as the peroxide met the cuts.  "Fuck!" 

Mark turned on the shower so the water could warm up as he undressed, the sting was slowly fading now.  He got into the hot water and just let it roll over him, feeling defeated. He had given into temptation, tasted what the dark had to offer, and he loved it.  It was addicting. Dark looked at him with full acceptance because he knew Mark in ways nobody ever had, ever will.  He knew Mark's every thought and desire.  Mark loved feeling wanted, not just because he was a famous youtuber, but because he was himself.  Mark had never wanted to please someone as much as he wanted to please Dark.  Yes, he enjoyed getting others off in past relationships, but he didn't mind if they didn't as well...as long as he got to orgasm.  He had used others and since becoming famous, others have used him.  His dating life was pretty much dead because everyone who was interested was a fan.  It sucked and it made him lonely.  That's why Mark put so much of himself in his work.  It helped distract him from the empty, silent house.  Yeah he had chica, but human interaction was fleeting.

Speaking of Chica, he was supposed to pick her up from the Kennel today. Mark had just gotten back from a convention a couple of days ago and Chica had been staying at the kennel while he was gone.  Mark got out of the shower after he finished washing up and put a reminder in his phone to go get Chica at 7.  He needed his little fluffers right now. Mark went ahead and got dressed in his blue and black flannel and a pair of jeans before tip toeing downstairs to eat.  Mark went all out and made scrambled eggs, toast, and some fresh fruit, eating at the table with some nice hot coffee.  Mark needed this.

By 5 am, Mark was finishing washing up his dishes and heading up to make his world's quietest lets play 2.  After what seemed like only a few minutes, the alarm on his phone was telling him it was now 7.  Mark recorded his outro, logged out and headed out to pick up Chica.  Other than the stinging in his back, Mark was content at the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark lie in bed as he heard Mark leave the recording studio, listening to every footstep as Mark made his way out to the garage.  He heard the car start up, the garage door open, and then the fading sound of the engine as he drove away.  Dark knew he would be back but Dark didn't know what to look forward to once he did.  "Maaark..."  Dark tested the name on his lips.  He loved the way it sounded, remember how Mark's lips had felt against his.  Dark bit his own lip, imagining how the night would have gone if he hadn't of run away.  Dark wondered if Mark would have cuddled up in his arms, looking up at him with the crooked smile.  Would they have fallen asleep together, waking up with Mark on top of him, completely surrendering.  He wondered if Mark would ever come to him willingly without being told.  

 _"Shit!"_ Dark was getting hard.  He pulled his throbbing dick out of his grey boxers and quickly stroked himself to orgasm.  Dark had never really had feelings before and he didn't like it.  Dark decided denial was the best way to go about this.  It was his human body playing tricks on him  He couldn't care less about Mark.  He would go on with his plan to take over Mark's life and kill him when he didn't need Mark anymore.  Body disposal would be a little tricky, never having to do so before, but he figured it could be done.  Till then, he would keep a distance from Mark unless he needed to release his frustration.  Mark was his favorite play toy after all.

Dark cleaned up using the towel he had brought in from the night before and tossed it into the hamper in his bathroom.  Dark went downstairs and grabbed some toast and eggs, located in the fridge, that Mark had apparently made for him.  He also warmed up a cup of coffee that, again, Mark had left for him.   _"He thought about me?"_ Dark had many toys, but they all feared him.  He never had someone...care...about him.  When his victims had given into him before, it always ended in them taking their own life.  Mark seemed to be welcoming his darkness like a friend, not a tormentor.  Maybe it was different since he was the physical embodiment of the darkness inside. 

" _What to do today?"_ Dark decided not to think about the act of kindness to much and just chalk it up to " _It's just Mark being Mark."_ Dark cleaned the dishes, being someone who likes clean and organization himself, before heading up to Mark's safe place...his recording studio.  Dark spent the next few minutes looking through the video's Mark had edited and the things Mark had left to edit.  After getting to know what Mark expected,  Dark set to work on editing the footage that Mark needed done.  If he is going to become Mark, he has to learn the business.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark called the kennel shortly after leaving the house.  He had remembered that he needed to run to the grocery store and didn't want to have to make multiple trips that day. The operator of the kennel understood his needs and told Mark he could take his time.  She reassured Mark that Chica was not a bother at all and was one of their favorite guest there.  Mark was smiling when he hung up.  He was lucky to have such understanding people in his life who would work with him.  He knew that if he wasn't famous, people probably wouldn't be as helpful but he still appreciated it.  Mark had pulled up to the grocery store and parked in a secluded space.  He slid on his shades and hat to help cover up who he was.  He could easily set it up where someone did his shopping for him, but Mark didn't want to completely become a recluse.  He enjoyed the simple joys of buying groceries and didn't mind too much when a couple of people recognized him.  From time to time things would get out of control but for the most part, people were respectful when they could see he didn't want to be noticed.  He locked up the car and headed inside.

Chica was a happy puppy when she saw Mark.  Her tail was wagging like crazy and she greeted him with a ton of kisses.  Mark gave her a hug and tons of back scratches before finally addressing the people running the kennel.  He thanked them for taking care of Chica again and for being discrete.  He knew some fans would do anything for a chance to even be near Chica just because she was his dog.   Mark gave them a little extra money to help pay for their needs before heading back to the car with Chica.

Mark pulled into the garage, letting Chica out before grabbing the groceries from the back of his car.  He knew it would take a couple of trips, but he was enjoying it.  Chica was jumping around Mark as they went into the house, Mark's arms full of groceries.  He set the grocery bags on the counter and immediately went back to grab the last of the bags, not noticing that Chica had become tense and was sniffing around the house.  

"What's wrong, girl?" Mark asked as he realized she was acting a little odd. "Aren't you glad to be home?"  She whimpered a little and Mark noticed the extra cup and plate that was drying in the sink.  "Oh, yeah. We have a new addition the house, girl.  You will get used to him, I hope.  We don't really have a choice...to be honest with ya girl. It'll be ok." Mark finished putting up the groceries while Chica finished exploring the house.  She had gone to the back sliding door and sat down, waiting on Mark to notice. "Okay, girl." Mark said as he finished putting away the last bit of food. He opened the door and went outside to spend some time with his fluffers.

After about an hour, Mark and Chica finally came back inside.  It was a hot day, so Mark grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while Chica went and lapped up water from her bowl.  After she was done, Chica ran upstairs to lie down in her bed and Mark headed to the couch.  He noticed the t.v. was on when he came in, so he wasn't surprised to see Dark sitting on the couch, trying to finish up the Alien series.  Mark hesitated.  _"I can't pretend he doesn't exist."_ Mark took a deep breath and continued into the living room.  Dark was leaned back on one corner of the couch, a soda and half eaten sandwich on the side table.  Mark sat down at the other corner, a little tense but trying to relax.

"I see you found the groceries." Mark said, trying to ease the tension as he gulped down half of his water.

"Yep...thanks." Dark replied.  "I would have grabbed some yesterday, but I don't really know much about food."  It was matter of fact.  Mark wondered if Dark felt embarrassed that there were things he didn't know or understand yet.  

"I hope I got some things you like."

"Well, I suppose since I'm basically your clone, I like whatever you like.  So far I haven't found anything unsatisfying....and I do mean anything." Dark didn't remove his eyes from the tv but he noticed the way Mark shivered when he said that. "By the way, I guess I should tell you that you can relax today, if you want."  Mark shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he looked at Dark finally.

"What do you mean? What did you do?"  Asked Mark. He was fumbling with his phone, expecting a ton of notifications saying his channel was doomed.

"I mean, I took it upon myself to show you some...appreciation. I caught you up on a good bit of your editing.  I'm not perfect, but I got enough information from living inside your head to do a decent job, I think."  Dark looked at Mark's face, a combination of fear and confusing.  "What?"

Mark bolted up to his recording studio, opening up his files to see that Dark had done exactly what he said.  Mark started reviewing the footage, expecting the worst.  He didn't look away from his computer as he viewed video after video.  He hadn't even noticed that Dark had joined him in the room.  Dark walked up behind Mark, placing his hands on the sitting man's shoulder.  He was pleasantly surprised when Mark didn't get startled. 

"I know I'm new at it, but do you like them?" Dark asked, surprised at way his voice sounded...wanting...no needing Mark's approval.

"Yeah..." Mark absent mindedly reached up and placed his left hand on top of Dark's.  "Yeah, I really do.  You did a good job.  With this, I'm ahead by at least a week."  He squeezed Dark's hand before looking up at him.  "Thank you." 

Dark couldn't help it.  The look of joy and sincerity in Mark's eyes.  It was the first time Mark had ever looked at him without fear or hatred.  Dark's heart fluttered as he leaned down and kissed those soft lips, wrapping his arm's around Mark.  Mark kissed him back, neither of them trying to dominate the other.  Just a pure connection between them. Dark pulled back first placing a soft kiss on Mark's forehead before the both turned their attention back to the screen.

"I'm glad you like it." Dark said, resting his head against Mark's nuzzling him. "I can help out with editing and recording on a regular basis, if you want." 

Mark thought about the long hours he spends doing all this on his own.  How exhausting it can be.  "You wouldn't mind?" Mark asked. He felt Dark shake his head. Mark Pulled out of Dark's arms as he stood up, looking into his eyes.  Mark wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and hugged him close, nuzzling his neck  "I would like that, a lot."

"Good." Dark hugged Mark close, trying to ignore the electricity flowing between them. "Want to watch a movie with me?"  He asked, pulling away from Mark.

"Just let me upload a couple of videos and I'll be right down." Mark turned back to his computer and got to work, figuring out which two he wanted to post for the day.

Dark started to head back downstairs, glancing back only for a moment.  _"I'm only playing a game. I just have to keep up the act a little longer, and then I can get rid of him."_ Dark lied to himself as Mark finally joined him on the couch, leaning up against Dark and cuddling up in his arm's.


	8. hot chocolate and blankets

Mark had posted up the "world's quietest lets play #2" and "The house" videos before heading down to join Dark on the couch.  He didn't think about it as he cuddled up into Dark's arms, but as they watched the movie, he just sat there thinking. Dark had done something kind, and his reaction was totally left field.  He was appreciative of it all, but he did expect to feel like the editing was a romantic gesture from a lover.  Sure he had hired people to do editing before, but Dark just did it...but why?  Mark had told himself he was going to keep his distance...especially after what happened last night. Was it wrong to allow this demon to get so close? Was this a real connection or was he just that lonely to be this pathetic?

Dark had his arm's around Mark, resting his head on top of the others.  They only spoke to each other when Mark was commenting about the movie or answering a question Dark had.  Dark wanted to pull away, but he was enjoying the warmth of Mark's body against his.  Dark knew he had to keep his feelings out of it all or his plans would go to shit. " _but what if I love him?"_ Dark thought. All of the sudden he felt sweat on his brow, his heart racing.  He let go of Mark and got to his feet, staggering as the world around him started to go dark.  His felt like he couldn't catch his breath and his chest got tight. 

Mark sat there confused at first at the sudden detachment from Dark.  He thought things were going well. " _Did I say something wrong?"_ Just a quickly, Mark realized something was indeed wrong, but not with him.  Mark jumped up and placed his hands on Dark's arms to help stabilize him.

"Mark...Heart Attack..." Dark had scared the shit out of people so bad in the past that it pushed them into heart attacks before.  Based on what he could remember, he was sure that's what this was.  He remember Mark's heart attack a few months back and wondered if he was going to die.  Back then, he was worried Mark would die, but he thought it was because he hadn't been the one to cause the death...Now he wondered if it was because he truly cared.

"No, it's not." Dark glared at Mark. Why would Mark be lying to him?  He saw nothing but worry and caring in Mark's brown eyes.  Maybe he was just trying to keep him calm. "Dark, you need to sit down and breath. This is called a panic attack.  Think back to when you were in my head and remember the attacks I had after nights with you."

Mark was helping ease Dark back onto the couch.  Dark tried to think through the pain and remembered those nights.  They had been particularly fun for him, but now he felt guilty for causing this to happen to Mark.

"Good, now give me your hand."  Dark complied and Mark placed it over his heart. "Feel my heartbeat.  Try to breath with me till your heart matches mine. Okay?"  He wouldn't let Dark break eye contact "In...and out...In"  

They continued like this for a couple of minutes till Dark felt his heart slow to match Marks.  His breathing was back to normal and the pain in his chest was just an annoying ache. He was embarrassed that he, a powerful creature of the dark, could have such a reaction.  Mark let out a soft giggle "Sucks being human, huh?" Dark looked adorable when annoyed and embarrassed.  Dark pulled away from Mark, debating punching him.  Instead he just pulled his knees up to his chest and curled up.  He heard Mark get up from the couch and suddenly felt a soft warm blanket around his shoulders, Mark making sure to wrap it completely around Dark, before hearing Mark walk away toward the kitchen.  

He heard some noises, but didn't look up from his knees. After a few minutes alone, he heard a tea kettle whistling.  " _What is he doing?"_ Dark wondered.  He finally heard Mark's footsteps as he came back into the room.  Dark only looked up when Mark had sat back down again.

"Here." Mark was holding out a huge mug of hot, sweet smelling liquid with little white things floating on top.  "Careful, I don't want you to burn yourself."

Dark was confused but took the mug.  The heat felt good on his hands. "What is it?" He asked

"Oh, yeah. It's hot chocolate and marshmallows. You will like it." Mark said as he wrapped up in his own blanket and blew over his own steaming mug. He took a sip and watched Dark take his first sip. Dark's eyes immediately lit up and his smile was soft, appreciative. Mark looked down into his own mug as he spoke. "After a panic attack when I was young, my dad would wrap me up in a blanket and make me hot chocolate.  He did it any time I was upset, to be honest.  It helps. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's just a comfort thing that always helps me get through." 

Dark had never really seen after a panic attack with Mark.  He was always pushed deep into Mark's mind during the healing period.  He had his fun and left.  Now, here was Mark when he needed someone, selflessly sharing something so personal...trying to make sure he was okay.  "Why are you doing this?"  

"Why wouldn't I?" It was a simple answer.  No other explanation needed.  For Mark, helping someone who needed it was as common place as breathing. Dark couldn't help but smile as he continued to sip his hot chocolate, not wanting it to get too cold. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence as they drank up.  The movie had been over long ago and neither moved to find another.  After they were done, Mark took the mugs back into the kitchen. Dark was feeling much better now but he confused as to what had caused the attack in the first place.   _"Was it because I thought I might have real feelings for Mark?"_ Immediately Dark felt the symptoms of panic again, but he was able to fight it off on his own this time.  He decided not to think too much on at the moment.

Mark returned, putting his phone away as he did. "Just had to answer a couple of text from Jack, Wade and Bob.  They wanted to know if I was up to game for a bit but I told them I was busy." Mark was refusing friends for him? "Anyway, I was thinking I could cook something for dinner since I don't have to work tonight.  It's going on 6 now so by time I finished it up, we could game together...if you want."  

"Yeah...that would be great." Dark's heart fluttered a bit. Mark wanted to spend time with him. "Mind if I come help. I don't know much about cooking."  Mark was already pulling Dark to his feet before he had even finished the statement.

"I would love to teach you how to cook." Mark said softly before leading Dark into the kitchen, fingers intertwined.

Chica had finally joined them downstairs and was waiting at the door to go back out. She whimpered and growled a little upon seeing Dark.  "No, Chica. Dark lives here now so you have to get along." Mark said before letting her out.  "Sorry about that."

"She is right you know, you shouldn't trust me." Chica's reaction to him reminded Dark of what he was.  He was Mark's darkness.  If Mark's own dog couldn't accept him, nobody else would.  What was he expecting from Mark?  Did he think Mark was going to tell everyone about him? That they would live happily together as a couple?  Mark would keep him locked away from the world and try to keep him under control.  That was his reality.

"What are you talking about, Dark? She shouldn't ever growl at you or at anybody."  Mark saw the change in Dark instantly.  The calm happiness had left Dark's eyes and his muscles tensed.  Mark went about getting stuff out for dinner "It's really okay. You are family now."

Dark's demeanor didn't change but he got to work on helping Mark cook. He taught Dark how to make a simple homemade chicken Alfredo. Dark stayed silent pretty much the entire time they cooked and ate.  Mark was feeling uncomfortable but tried to keep the one sided conversation light. After dinner, Mark offered to clean up but Dark helped, again, silently.  It was about 8 by time they finished up.  Mark headed into the living room to start up the console and was picking out a game when Dark finally entered.

"Hey, just getting everything set up. I'm not sure what games you would be into so..." Mark trailed off as he Dark approached.  The fear starting to rise in him as he realized those cold, scarlet eyes were looking at him the way they normally do.  He knew Dark was in no mood for those type of game. "Dark..."

Dark's hand made contact with Mark's face again, hard enough to bring blood and knock him over.  Mark sat there on his knees looking down at the blood on his fingers after he touched his lip.  Before he could react, Dark was dragging him by his hair toward the stairs, not even giving him a chance to get to his feet.  Mark basically crawled up the stairs as Dark drug him up toward the bedroom. 

"Dark, please." He pleaded, imagining the whip that would would waiting for him. "You don't have to do this." Dark didn't respond, continuing into the bedroom, pulling Mark even harder.  Mark's head was hurting. 

Once at the door, Dark tosses Mark inside on the floor.  Mark sits up on his knees, unsure of what to do. "Please. I didn't do anything wrong.  We were having such a good time..." Dark kicked Mark in the stomach.  He curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around him as Dark kicked him again and again.

"You are here for my entertainment." Dark finally stopped kicking Mark, bruises already setting in.  "Undress, now"  His voice was cold and cruel, not a single trace of the Dark that Mark had spent the afternoon with.

Mark forced himself up, shaking all over as he slowly took off his clothes.  Tears were already running down his face.  _"I was kidding myself to think he could change."_ Mark thought.  He didn't know how far Dark was going to take things, but he knew Dark was going to hurt him all because Chica growled.

Dark walked around Mark when he finished undressing, looking at the lacerations he had left on Mark's perfect skin.  He knew that a couple would scar.  Dark reached into the drawer again, before closing the distance between Mark and himself.  Mark tensed up, sure he was about to feel the lash of the whip again, waiting.  Dark's body pressed up against his and he felt something cold going around his neck...a collar.  The collar covered up the bruise Dark had left on his neck the night before, making it sting a bit.  Dark pulled it tight, almost too tight, before latching it.  Suddenly he felt a tug at it as Dark pulled down on the chain that was attached. 

"On your knees, pet." Dark said, pulling harder.  Mark whimpered and complied.  This was so demeaning.  Dark was dehumanizing him.  "Good boy. Now show me that you understand that you are here for my pleasure."  Mark looked up at Dark, his tear stained face meeting the cold one.  He placed himself in front of Dark and started to undo his pants, pulling Dark's dick from his boxers.  He refused to look away from Dark's scarlet eyes as he stroked his hard shaft.

Dark gave a slight moan of pleasure "You know how to make master feel good..."  He closed his eyes and pulled the chain even closer to himself, moving pulling Mark forward. Mark took Dark into his mouth and started working it with his lips and tongue.  He was so angry but he knew Dark was stronger than him.  He figured if he just did what Dark wanted, it would be over quick and Dark would leave him alone.  Dark's moans were deep and sexy, making Mark hard, which he hated.  Dark had gripped the chain tighter, the other hand grabbing Mark's hair to hold him still while he fucked his mouth.  He was rough, forcing his dick farther than Mark could handle, forcing his dick and cum down Mark's throat. After Dark came, he tossed mark aside onto the floor and started to undress.

"On the bed." Dark said, loosening his grip on the chain so Mark had room to move.

"What? No!" Mark said standing up, hands clinched into fist. He was caught by a blow on his left jaw.  Dark had punched him hard.

"Don't make me bruise up that beautiful face." His clothes were mostly gone now. "Now, on the bed."

Mark pulled against the chain "Fuck you." He managed to land a blow on Dark's face, making him stumble backwards. Dark still had the chain so he pulled Mark along as well. Dark took the moment to hand another blow straight into Mark's nose, blood flowing from it now. Mark placed his hands over his face and fell back onto the bed.

Dark touched his fingers to his own mouth and examined the blood on his fingertips. "Oh, Mark...How much fun this is going to be." He let out a loud, malicious laugh as he finished undressing, closing in on his now terrified prey. 


	9. Inside

Before Mark could completely recover from the blow to the nose, Dark was on top of him, legs on either side of Mark's hips.  Mark placed his bloody hands on Dark's chest and pushed hard, trying desperately to get out from under him.  Dark grabbed Mark's wrist, pushing his arms over his head, leaning over him.  Dark kissed Mark hard, biting at his bottom lip when Mark fought back.

"Oh, sweetheart...I love when you fight back." Dark growled against his lips.

"Fuck you." Mark moved quickly, his head slamming into Dark's.  The pain was sharp enough to make Dark let go of Mark's arms as he set back up.  As Mark starting pushing against Dark again, Dark landed another couple of blows to Mark's face.  The left side of Mark's face was already starting to swell and bruise.

Dark placed both hands around Mark's neck "Time for you to take a nap, Mark."  Mark was fighting for air, his hands clawing at the ones around his throat.  His vision was going black slowly.  Dark put more pressure, Mark's neck turning bruising under the collar.  "Shhhh...it'll only hurt worse if you fight it."  Mark was drifting, his hands slowly falling to his sides, till finally he passed out.

Dark released Mark's neck, a brief moment of guilt shown in his eyes as he looked over the bruised and bloodied Mark.   _"I'm sorry but I need to do this.  We can't be any other way."_ He knew Mark wouldn't be out too long as the oxygen flow was restored to his brain.  Dark reached over into the drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube.  He popped the cap and applied some on his hand, rubbing it onto his dick as he stood in front of Mark's limp body.  He grabbed Mark and positioned him more onto the bed, keeping him face up.  Dark wanted to see Mark's face as they became one.  He applied some more lube on his fingertips, placing himself between Mark's knees. Dark rubbed his fingers against Mark's opening, getting it wet.  He teased it, enjoying the way Mark's opening tensed.  

Mark let out a groan, the first thing he felt was the pain in his face and neck.  Next, he felt this weird sensation around his ass.  It was wet and cool and solid.  Mark tried to open his eyes, but his left eye was too swollen to see out of.  As his other eye adjusted, he saw Dark leaning over him following his right arm down to...." _Shit!"_ He realized Dark's fingers were about to probe him.  He looked back up into Dark's face and saw that evil smile. "There you are" Dark whispered as he kissed Mark again, gentler this time.  Suddenly, one of Dark's fingers pushed all the way inside Mark, finding his prostate.  Mark was hit with intense burning pain from Dark's intrusion mixed with pleasure as Dark's fingertip rubbed over that sweet spot inside him.  Mark's cries were lost against Dark's lips as another finger slid inside.  Dark didn't slow down, stretching Mark even more with a third finger, getting Mark ready.

Mark found the motivation to push against Dark's toned body, barely able to move him.  Dark moved trailed kisses from Mark's mouth to his ear, nibbling on it.  "Just give in to the pleasure, baby." He moved his fingers just right to hit Mark's prostate over and over.  Mark let out a moan, unintentionally, the pleasure taking over his ability to think. "All you have to do is ask for it."

The pain was almost gone now, just pleasure rocking his body to the core.  His own dick had become hard, his own hand stroking it as Dark teased.  His other hand was on Dark's hip, pulling him close.  Dark was looking deep into Mark's eyes now, foreheads touching.  Mark was fighting with himself...part of him wanting to give in, the other afraid and angry, wanting this to end.  He felt the pleasure building, his breathing labored.  He was getting close.  Suddenly, Dark pulled his fingers from Mark and pulled Mark's hand away from his throbbing erection.  Mark let out a whimper, biting his lip as he was denied orgasm.  "Say it." Dark's eyes were hungry.  He needed to hear Mark beg for it.

"Please..."

"Please, what?" Dark was stroking his own dick, reapplying the lube before putting it to the side table. 

"Dark...Please..." Mark closed his eyes, looking away from Dark.  Dark grabbed his face, forcing him to look back into his scarlet eyes.  He didn't say anything, but his eyes were looking deep into his soul. Mark licked his cracked, dry lips, tasting a bit of blood that was left on them.  "Please fuck me."

Dark didn't hesitate.  He placed his hips between Mark's, his body overtaking his counter.  Dark reached down, placing his dick against Mark's opening pushing hard.  Mark cried out, his dull nails digging into Dark's back as his opening was stretched.  His tight hole constricting Dark, making deep moans escape Dark's throat.  Neither had ever felt anything like this.  Once Dark was all the way inside, He stilled, letting them both adjust so he wouldn't cum too quickly.  He wanted to enjoy this.  He wanted to feel Mark shatter into a million pieces, making Mark his forever.  Mark's body was becoming less tense when Dark decided to move again.  His strokes were long, slow, and torturous. The only sounds in the house were their moans and their body colliding.  Mark had never felt anything like this.  He had anal with girls before and wondered why they enjoyed it, but now he knew.  It was a different kind of pleasure, rocking his body to the core.  He felt he could cum just from Dark's dick hitting deep against his prostate.  Their pace picked up as the pressure grew in their abdomens.  The white hot heat swelling between them.  Mark pulled Dark close, his hands going into his hair as they kissed deeply.

"I'm gonna...cum" Mark managed to get out between moans.  Dark reached down to help Mark hit climax as he stroked him.  Mark arched his back, moaning like he never had before as the orgasm rocked through his body.  He came hard, white hot cum shooting up his and Dark's bodies.  As he came, his ass tightened, pushing Dark into his orgasm. "Mark!" he cried out as he shot his load deep into Mark, finally making them one again.

After what seemed like forever, Dark finally moved, pulling himself out of Mark. The both gasped, way over sensitized.  Dark collapsed beside Mark on the bed, trying to catch his breath.  His whole body was alive in ways he never thought it could.  Sure, he had simulated sex in the dreams and nightmares of his many victims, but to actually have sex for real...nothing could describe it.  Mark lie there, unmoving, letting it all sink in.  He had given in completely to his demon.  Dark could have taken him while he was passed out, but he didn't.  He probably wouldn't have taken it so far if Mark hadn't of asked for it, he realized.  Mark submitted willingly.  Dark knew what he was feeling deep inside and made him admit to it, made him say it aloud.  He wanted sex with Dark, he knew the moment he said it aloud, it was true...but not like that.  Mark started to cry.

Dark wanted to comfort him.  He saw Mark broken and bloodied beside him.  He wanted more than anything to beg forgiveness and kiss away his pain, but he couldn't.  He was planning to kill Mark, for fuck's sake.  Mark's sobs were breaking his heart...something he couldn't bare.  Dark forced himself to get up and leave Mark lying there, shattered. When the door shut behind him, He bolted to his room, falling onto the bed to cry himself.

Mark's tears were stinging the bruised and broken skin on the side of his face.  Mark desperately ripped at the collar until he was able to remove it, throwing it hard against the wall on.  He drug himself out of bed and into the shower, sitting on the floor as the too hot water helped wash away what had happened.  The part that hurt him the most was how it happened, not that it happened.  If things had of kept going in such a positive way, he would have gladly given himself to Dark.  He was starting to see hope that something good could come from Dark becoming human.  They could have worked together, lived together...healed each other's loneliness.  

He stayed in there till he couldn't cry anymore.  Mark finally cleaned himself up and got out, the cold air hitting his overheated flesh.  He was surprisingly not very sore from the Dark's intrusion, only his face was causing pain.  He dried off and sighed.  _"Time to look at how bad it is."_ He used the towel to clear the mirror so he could get a view of his broken face.  "Fuck!"  The left side of his face was covered in giant purple bruises and cuts, swollen enough to close his eye so he could barely see.  He reached into the medicine cabinet, grabbing some neosporin, applying it to his cuts.  He examined the red and purple bruises around his throat as well, tender to the touch.  It would take a couple of days before he would be able to go out in public, let alone record.  " _I guess I know why Dark took an interest in my videos."_  Mark got dressed in a white tee and his markiplier pants, before heading downstairs.  He grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and let in Chica.


	10. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last chapter while half asleep so I felt I owed you guys another chapter today. Story will be ending soon, but I hope you guys like it.

Mark relaxed on the couch, watching some adult swim, while he kept the ice pack on his face. The throbbing was easing up as the swelling went down, letting Mark have sight back in his eye. He knew he would have to keep icing it, but was glad it wouldn't leave any permanent damage. He hadn't been in a fight in years, he forgot how much being punched hurt. Chica had initially stayed right beside Mark when she came in, whimpering and trying to lick his bruised face. Mark appreciated the way Chica cared about him.

"That's a good girl. You worried about me?" Mark gave her a ton of belly rubs before she ran off to play with her toys.  He sighed as he looked at his phone, checking notifications and answering text.  His mom and step mom had both checked in, just wanting to say they loved him and hoped he was doing well.  His friends had sent a good few text, wondering about his absence in social media and why he was ignoring them. He sent back a few generic text and told them he had some unexpected company that was taking up his time.  

"Oh, you got a girl staying over?" -Wade

"ALL THE WAY!" - Jack

"Finally getting laid, Mark!" -Bob

Mark shook his head and couldn't help but smile.  He was glad his friends were thinking the best, rather than the worse.  He knew they were worried about him.  It wasn't so bad when Jack was single with him.  Jack held the same type of schedule as Mark so they were able to talk and game a lot.  Now, he was the only one out of the foursome that didn't have a steady relation.  Bob and Mandy were married.  Wade was now engaged to Molly, which Mark was super happy about.  Finally, Jack had Wiishu who was now living with him. They guys had moved out after Daniel died, leaving Mark in this big house with only Chica.  Still, Mark hadn't realized just how much he missed human companionship till Dark showed up.  Mark felt pathetic, letting his loneliness get the better of him...making him do stupid shit.  Mark still had no idea what he was going to do with the Dark situation.  He figured he would call Jack when he knew the little Irish man would be awake.  It was too late now, he didn't want to bother him.  Mark sighed as he looked at the time, it was late but he didn't feel like moving.  Mark grabbed one of the blankets he and Dark had left on the couch and got comfortable, watching tv till he finally passed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark had finally stopped crying.  He hated the way crying felt.  He hated the way being human felt.  It was way too complicated.  When he was just a creature of the dark realm, he just existed in people's minds.  He had basic emotions...joy, anger, and hatred.  Now he was just overflowing with every possible combination of feelings and thoughts.  He only ever cared about himself, what he wanted and needed.  Now he felt guilt and there was this horrible pain in his chest because of what he had done to someone he "cared" about.  

 _"This is such bullshit."_ Dark thought as he forced himself to get in the shower and clean up.  He hated not being able to just make things happen anymore.   _"If I could go back to that day, I wouldn't have detached from Mark."_ He thought, but deep inside he knew he was lying to himself.  He thought about the afternoon they had spent together, before he went and fucked it up.  He thought about how much Mark had given the whole day, even when he had hurt him.  Mark was a good person.  Yeah, he had been inside "good people" before but it was true with Mark.  Mark had the purest soul Dark had every encountered.  Dark was amazed at how selfless Mark had always been, putting everyone else in the world before himself.  Even with fans, Mark would push himself to the brink just to make sure his fans were happy.  He always felt bad when he had to take a personal day to recover.  Even after all the torment he had caused for years, Mark took a chance to trust him. 

"You are family..." Mark's words rang in his head.  Even after he had caused him physical and mental harm, Mark accepted him.  

"FUCK!" Dark punched the tiled wall in the shower "Owww, fuck." He held his injured hand close to himself. He was angry at himself.  There was a chance at a good thing coming from all this, and he went and ruined it all.  How was Mark gonna forgive him?  How was he even going to look at Mark after that?  Dark got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed.  His clothes were still in the bags from when he went shopping.   _"I've got no other choice"_ Dark thought as he went into the recording room and got on the computer.

After a few minutes, Dark headed down the stairs quietly, a suitcase in hand.  He was too busy making sure he had everything he needed (clothes, money, address) that he almost didn't notice Mark dead asleep on the couch.  The sound of the television breaking through his thoughts.  He walked over and looked down at Mark's sleeping form.

"Oh my god, Mark! I'm so sorry." Dark whispered as he looked at Mark's face.  He didn't realize just how much damage he had done earlier.  He was suddenly glad he had done some videos for Mark so he wouldn't have make up excuses to his fans about why he wasn't uploading.  Dark reached down without thinking and pushed Mark's hair from his face, leaning over to place a small peck on his temple.  Mark shifted a little, letting out a small sound of pain.  Chica was asleep on a dog bed Mark kept in the living room so she heard him when he whimpered.  She looked over at Dark and growled. 

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving." Dark said, hands up.  He adjusted his grip on his bag before heading to the door.  He opened it and started out, hesitating for a moment.  "Look after him, girl."  Dark shut the door behind him and waited on the sidewalk for a car. When this grey subaru pulled up, the guy inside confirmed that Dark was his Uber fare.  Dark got in and gave the guy an address to a cheap motel in the city before sitting back and resting his eyes.  

"Hey man, you look like that guy on the internet. You know the one...mmmmm...Mark...Markiplier. Yeah, are you him?" Said the guy, glancing at Dark through rear view mirror.

"No.  I just look a lot like him.  It just a cosplay I did for a convention."  Dark replied, not bothering to look at the guy. 

"Oh, well, it's pretty convincing.  I bet you could get a job as an impersonator for parties and stuff." said the guy. "It's pretty late to be going from a nice house like that to a motel. Fight with a girlfriend?"

"Something like that." 

"Well, you guys will work it out, I'm sure. We will be at the motel in a bit." that was the last of their conversation till they got to the motel.  Mark paid the man and checked in.  He got his key and went to room 15.  It wasn't a bad place...clean...but it wasn't Mark's place.  Dark sat his suitcase down in the corner and laid on the bed.  It wasn't comfortable, but he didn't care at the moment.  He was letting sleep overtake him.  _"I'm doing the right thing. Mark will finally be happy and forget me."_ was his last thought as he finally fell asleep.


	11. Goodbye

Mark was suddenly woken up by sloppy wet kiss by his favorite "little" fluff ball.  Chica had waited as long as she could for Mark to wake on his own, but she really needed to go outside. 

"Okay. I'm up. Down girl. Down." Mark said, rubbing her head before forcing himself up.  Mark let Chica out back while he ran upstairs to change into something to run in.  Mark hesitated outside Dark's bedroom door, his hand on the handle. "Dark..." Mark tried to call out but his voice barely even came out as a whisper.  He looked down, letting his hand fall before continuing on to his room.  Mark decided a run would help him clear his head before he had to face Dark. 

Mark had changed into a pair of grey sweat pants, but kept on the plain tee he already had on.  Before heading back downstairs, Mark grabbed his headphones, putting them in for some tunes during the run.  Mark hurried downstairs, letting Chica back in so he could put her leash on her.  Mark grabbed his shades and beanie so he could help conceal his identity, especially since he was severely bruised up.  He didn't want to have to answer questions right now to anybody.  "Let's go, girl." Mark said as they headed out for a nice long run.

About an hour later, Mark and Chica were walking in the door.  After her leash was removed, Chica ran straight for her water bowl, loudly rehydrating. Mark grabbed another water from the fridge and downed the whole bottle before hitting up the shower.  As he headed up, Mark was surprised that there was no sign of Dark having left his room yet but didn't question it.  He wasn't ready to find out which Dark would be there today...the nice one or the one who hurt him.  After his shower, Mark dressed in a pair of dark jeans and his red flannel before heading downstairs to eat some leftovers.  While Mark was eating left over pasta, he sent Jack a text. 

"Hey"- M

"What's up?" -J

"Eating. Just got back from a run. Working?"- M

"Just doing some editing atm. I've already got my video's for the day up." - J

"Wow, you're ahead for once."-M

"Well when your best friend is too busy for ya, you manage to get work done. :P" -J

"Yeah, I'm sorry man...." - M "You up for skype? I need to talk."

"Sure, I could use the break. Just call me when you get logged in."- J

Mark sighed.  He didn't know exactly how he was going to explain his bruised up face and neck to Jack.  Hell, he didn't know how he was going to explain anything to Jack.  All he knew was that this was something he couldn't figure out on his own.  Mark felt like he was going crazy the past few days.  He cleaned up real quick and almost ran up the stairs.  Once he got seated in front of his computer, headphones on, Mark froze.  He looked at the the video call button on skype and decided to send jack a message first.

"Don't freak out!" -Mark

"Great way to make someone freak out, Mark." -Sean

Mark took a deep breath and hit the video call button. *do do do* Jack slowly came into view. 

"Shiet." Jack had clearly knocked something over on his desk and was quickly cleaning it up. He wasn't looking at the screen when he addressed Mark. "Hey, Man. How yer been?"

"Well..." Mark hesitated. "I've definitely been better." He waited...

"What do ya...WHAT THE FUCK, MARK!" Jack screeched in Mark's ear.  Mark cringed. "WHAT IT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? WERE YOU IN AN ACCIDENT? DO I NEED TO COME DOWN THERE? MARK, WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?" Jack's eyes were wide with worry. He looked like he was about to jump through the screen if it was possible. 

"I'm not talking cuz you are yelling at me, Jack. I told you not to freak out." Mark explained. He watched Jack look him over, taking in every cut and bruise on his face and neck.

"How am I not supposed to freak out? Last time we talked, you sounded like something was seriously wrong and now you drop this on me." Jack threw his hands in the are almost knocking over his mic.  

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay, really. It was a lot worse last night. Hell, I couldn't even see out of my eye." Mark adjusted his glasses, sharply taking in a breath as they aggravated the bruised eye.  

Jack rubbed his eyes, sighing, before looking back at Mark. "Okay, freak out over. Tell me what happened."  He listened intently, not interrupting once as Mark explained everything that had happened the past couple of days.  Jack wasn't very good at hiding his emotions so Mark watched him go from confused to scared to just plain pissed off.

"...and now we are sitting here talking." Mark concluded. He waited for Jack to yell at him some more.  He knew Jack was going to loose his shit at any second, telling Mark just how much of a fucking idiot he was.  Mark waited...and waited. 

Jack just set there for what seemed like forever.  He seemed to be examining every piece of information that was just laid before.  He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but seemed to think better of it.  

"Come on, Jack. You're killing me here." Mark said pitifully. He was looking down at this point, waiting to be judged.

"Mark..." Jack finally managed to get it.  His voice was breaking, like he was about to cry. Mark looked up to see that there were indeed tears gathering in both their eyes. "Are you okay?" Mark was surprised.  He was not expecting this.

"I...think so.  I don't know, to be perfectly honest."

"Do you need to go to the hospital? You know...to make sure nothing is seriously damaged." Jack asked. He hated seeing his friend like this, and to hear that he had been raped by Dark...that dark even existed in reality...it was hitting him hard.

"No, I'm healing up and nothing was hurt...down there." Mark was embarrassed to talk about it.  "and before you ask, I can't file a report. I'd be locked up in the looney bin in a heartbeat if I told anyone any of this. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't told me I'm insane yet." 

"Mark, you're not crazy.  I looked into this stuff...anti and dark type stuff...and I read reports where people have claimed to have similar experiences.  I never thought there was a risk of them becoming real, but I do believe you. You wouldn't lie about this stuff and if it wasn't real, you would tell me you were crazy."  Jack said matter of fact.  He knew Mark.  He knew Mark wouldn't lie about something like this, especially to him.  Mark just nodded. After a long silence, Jack spoke up again. "What are you feeling?"

"Hurt.  I feel hurt and angry and betrayed."  Mark replied, finally looking up at Jack. 

"Why do you feel those things?" Jack asked.  Mark gave him a pissed off glare. "I'm asking for a reason, dude. Just humor me."

Mark thought this was stupid. "Fine. Dark...you know...He fucking did things to me.  He attacked me."

"Which is something you have come to expect from years with Dark..." Jack hated saying it, but he knew he had to.

"What? What the fuck do you mean?"

"You knew the kind of...person...Dark is.  You have spent years being attacked and tortured in your own mind by him.  But...you gave him trust.  You opened up yourself to him and expected what exactly?" Jack knew Mark was probably going to blow up at him any second and he was right.

"FUCK OFF, JACK!" Mark ended the call, just staring at his computer for a moment.  _"What the fuck makes him think...I never...fuck"_ Mark slammed his fist onto the desk, knocking over his mic and some other things he keeps on his desk.  Mark took off his headphones and started picking up his stuff.  When he picked up the notebook he keeps on to the side on his desk, Mark noticed a note addressed to him.

_"Mark,_

_By now, you have probably noticed my absence.  I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything.  I'm sorry for choosing you all those years ago.  I'm sorry for haunting your mind, causing you so many sleepless nights.  The past couple of days have been a big change for us both, and I didn't handle it all very well.  I thought that I could learn to be you and take over your life.  Originally, I'll admit, my intentions were horrible.  I wanted to break you before killing you.  Only, I didn't expect human emotions along with this human body.  I didn't expect to care about you.  After the first night, I realized I was falling for you.  When you helped me through the panic attack I had upon realizing this, I knew then that I wanted a life with you.  However, I fucked up everything that could have been.  I hate myself for what I did to you.  I got scared.  I thought that you could never love someone like me in return so I figured I would make you hate me completely.  I turned back into the same old Dark I've always been and I hurt you.  I know you will never forgive me, but hopefully, now that I'm gone, you will be able to move on and forget.  It's funny how I spent so many years driving people to the brink of madness, till life wasn't worth living anymore, and now...here I am.  I got greedy and wanted to experience life, only to realize that it isn't worth living if I'm not with you.  I'm pretty sure my body will disappear once it's over, so don't worry about any police contacting you.  I hope one day, you will be able to forget and be happy._

_I love you,  Dark"_

Mark's heart slammed hard in his chest.  He read the letter again to make sure he hadn't imagined it. "Dark is going to kill himself..." Mark said aloud as he ran to Dark's room. He noticed all of Dark's things were gone. " _How? When?"_ Mark knew he didn't have a phone so the only way Dark could have gone anywhere was to get on the computer. Mark almost knocked his chair over as he tried to sit back down into it, fingers working quickly on the keyboard.  Mark pulled up the internet history, thankful to see that Dark had forgotten to clear it in his rush to leave.  Apparently he had left at about 4 that morning by Uber and went to the Central Inn Motel.  Mark rushed down to his car and sped away toward inner L.A.

"Please don't be dead...Please"


	12. Acceptance

The hot sun peeking through the shitty rust orange curtains woke Dark from his deep slumber. "Fucking sun." Dark rolled over, trying to escape the bright rays. He was tired and didn't feel like moving.  Dark stretched his hands out before him, wincing at the bruised knuckles.  He wondered if Mark was okay.  " _He is probably in his recording studio. Probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone."_ He felt his heart break at the thought. "Doesn't matter. He is better off without me." He said aloud at he finally forced himself up.  

Dark looked over at the suitcase of clothes he brought.  He sighed, not knowing why he even brought them.  Dark pulled it onto the bed and unzipped the front pocket.  He pulled out a bunch of pills he had gotten out of Mark's bathroom before leaving.  Nobody but Dark knew Mark had kept all his pain meds from his past surgeries.  Dark had been the one to whisper in Mark's ear all those times, telling him he may need those pills. Convincing him that it wasn't a big deal.  Dark laughed a little " Who would of thought I would be the one using them?" He popped the 5 pill bottles open, all half full and placed them on the table beside him.  Dark walked to the sink and filled up a paper cup with water before sitting back down on the bed.  Dark had pealed off all the labels back at the house so he they couldn't be traced back to Mark if his body didn't disappear. It was just a theory after all.  "Goodbye, Mark." Dark downed all the pills as quickly as he could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Fucking move!" Mark was thinking about calling the police, but what would he tell them. He was trying to get through traffic, the motel being only a mile away.  "Please, Dark. Please don't let me be too late."  Finally, vehicles started to move. Mark sped through the cars till he pulled into the Motel Parking lot.  He jumped out of his car, barely remembering to put it in park and grab the keys, and ran into the main office. 

"Good Morning, Sir. Is there something wrong with your room?" said the Man behind the desk. He looked at the panicked Mark, questioningly.

"My...room?" Mark was caught off guard.  _"Right Dark looks like me."_ "Um, I left to get some stuff and lost my room key." 

"No problem, sir. Here is another one. You probably left it in your room."  The man handed Mark a key to room 15. 

Mark snatched it quickly yelling a quick "Thanks" as he ran out.  He ran full speed toward the rooms, glancing at each door till he finally found 15.  Mark inserted the key and hesitated only for a second. "Please be alive". 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dark was fading.  The world around him going black.  He heard a noise at the door, thought he saw someone walk in.   _"No, not now."_ He thought.  He felt his heart slowing, his body felt heavy.  A person was grabbing onto him, pulling him close.  He heard a deep voice but couldn't understand the words.  Felt wetness on his face.  He tried to focus on the person touching him "Mark?" He whispered...it couldn't be.  Mark was at home, happy...safe.

Mark held Dark's limp body close as he called 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" 

"I'm in room 15 of the Central City Motel.  I need an ambulance.  Mark Fischbach tried to kill himself.  He took a lot of pills."  Mark said into the phone.  Mark was crying and scared.

"Okay, sir. I'm sending an ambulance. Does Mr. Fischbach have a pulse?"

"Yes, but it's faint. I don't know how many he took but I see 5 bottles." 

"Okay, sir. Help is in route. If he stops breathing, can you do CPR?" 

"Yes."

"Okay. Just stay with him and try to keep him awake if you can." 

Mark dropped the phone beside Dark. He kissed Dark on the face over and over, crying harder. "Come on. Please stay with me. I need you." He swore he heard Dark whisper his name. "That's right. I'm here. I'll always be here." 

After what seemed like forever, Mark heard sirens approaching.  "Help is here. Just hold on a little longer." The paramedics came in through the already opened door, making Mark let go of Dark.  Mark told them that Dark was Mark Fischbach and gave them his wallet, which had his insurance info.  Mark knew it would probably hit the news that he tried to kill himself, but Mark would worry about that later.  Right now, he wanted to make sure Dark got the best care possible.  He was told he couldn't ride in the ambulance because they needed room to work but told him which hospital to go to.  Mark nodded and got back into his car, after he grabbed Dark's suitcase.   _"Dark will need these when he wakes up."_  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Beep. Beep. Beep*  _"What is that?"_ *Beep Beep Beep*  _"Who knew death would be this annoying?"_ Dark slowly moved his face toward the annoying beeping noise, opening his eyes.  It was bright.  Dark groaned as he tried to let his eyes adjust.  He saw a machine with numbers, lights, and a couple of bags handing from it with tubes that attached to his arm. "What the...?"  Dark looked around and realized he wasn't dead.  He looked to the other side and saw someone with a hat on, head on the bed, holding his hand.  He tried to pull his hand away but the person gripped harder, waking up.

"Dark?" Mark looked up, a huge smile when he saw Dark was awake. He let go of Dark's hand to hug him close. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Dark was surprised but hugged Mark back, holding him close.  "How did I get here?"

"I found your letter to me and I got to you before....but I was so scared I was too late."  Mark sat back down, grabbing Dark's hand again. "You barely had a pulse.  You've been asleep for a week. Doctor's weren't sure if you would wake up."

"A week?" Dark noticed Mark looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping.  He also took note that Mark's face was almost completely healed up. "Why would you stop me?  Why didn't you just let me die?" Dark tried to pull his hand away again, look down, guilt hitting him hard again.

"Why? Why wouldn't I?" Mark wouldn't let go of his hand. "I care about you, damn it."  Dark looked back at him, not sure if he was hearing this correctly. "When I saw that letter, all I could think about was seeing you again, alive.  I realized you didn't know how to let someone care about you...nor how to care about someone else.  You felt so horrible about what happened that night, that you wanted to die.  The old Dark would have gloated about how he had hurt me.  He would have tortured me non stop. But you hated yourself and thought I deserved better.  When I read that letter, I knew you were just as confused as me about everything. I knew you didn't know how to handle it all and was choosing to do something stupid, instead of facing what you did."

"Mark...I" 

"Shut up." Mark said, tears streaming down his face. "I hated you. I was angry and I hated you for what you did to me. What you made me do. At first I thought...I wished...you were dead.  That you didn't exist." Mark's word were like being stabbed to Dark. "But then I saw that note and the thought of you gone scared me.  I don't know if this is love or just something sick because you have been a part of my life for so long...but I'm willing to figure it out with you, if you are." Mark now had both hands around Dark's one hand. He kissed it. "Just promise me we will work through this together."

"Mark...I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I don't deserve your care or your love.  I don't deserve a second chance."  Dark laid his head back. He felt tired and even more confused.  He thought Mark should just leave and let him go.

"Please, stay with me. I want you to." Mark pleaded. Dark looked into Mark's eyes, seeing the sincerity there.  

Dark sighed, "I can't promise anything.  I'm not good at this.  I'm possessive, quick to temper, violent.  I don't know how to be caring and kind."

"I know. I'm willing to work with you if you are willing to try." Mark paused...looking down. "I already told the guys about you...about us."

"What? Really?" 

"Yeah, well I told Jack the day you tried to kill yourself.  Then after I got you to the hospital, I had to tell the guys because I told the hospital you were me." Mark explained. He held up his hand to keep Dark from interrupting. "I did a video on youtube telling everyone I didn't try to kill myself, just a heart attack scare.  The doctor's can't show my medical records so everyone thinks I was just in for a night. You needed insurance and you look like me, so yeah. And I had to tell Ryan and Matt cuz they are watching Chica for me."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do any of this." 

Mark leaned over Dark, kissing him softly.  The kiss held acceptance and hope. "I wanted to. Now, let me get the nurse so we can work on getting you back home."

It had been a few more hours before the doctor's agreed to let Dark go.  Dark had been cleared mentally and physically, but under the conditions that he stayed with a friend (Mark) for a while to make sure he was stable.  Mark had managed to keep things quiet and had a good Doctor friend look after Dark.  He didn't question why this guy in the bed looked like Mark and kept up the charade of Dark being Mark throughout the stay.  Mark thanked him for the help and took Dark home.

When they got home, it was time for dinner and Dark was seriously hungry.  "Man, I feel like I haven't eaten in about a week."

"Funny." Mark gave him a disapproving look as he helped Dark to the couch.  "I got some canned soup, if you don't mind."  

"Perfect." Dark smiled and ate happily when Mark returned with heated up chicken noodle soup.  It wasn't as good as Mark's cooking but he didn't care at the moment. Mark sat beside him, eating as well as they watched some Steven Universe.   When they were done eating, Mark cleaned up then sat back beside dark and held his hand.  They sat that way in silence for the longest.

"Mark..."

"yeah?" Mark looked over at Dark.

"I...I'm sorry for everything. You should hate me."

"Well, I do...in some ways, but... I guess I should have known.  I mean, I guess I thought things would change since you were human, but I know that's not the case." Mark said, his thumb rubbing across Dark's hand "But I'm prepared to live with the bad times, just like I have for years."

"I'm going to try to be better. Try to show I care...but I can't promise I'll be perfect" Dark said. Pulling Mark's hand to his lips.

"I know..." Mark got up, pulling Dark to his feet and switching off the tv. "Now, it's time to get you to bed." Mark let Dark upstairs, passing the guest room and stopping outside of his own door. 

"Wha..." Mark's lips captured Dark's, his question lost.  Dark froze for a second before returning the kiss, letting Mark take the lead. Mark nibbled at Dark's bottom lip, asking him to give Mark access to his mouth. Dark moaned and parted his lips, their tongues dancing.  Mark's hands found Dark's hips, pulling him close.  Dark wrapped his arm's around Mark's neck. After a few moments, Mark reached for the door and opened it, leading Dark inside, not breaking the kiss.  The door was shut behind them and in between kisses, Dark and Mark removed their clothes till they were on the bed, naked, legs intertwined.

Dark broke away from the kisses, his forehead resting on Mark's. "Why?"

"Because our last time wasn't what either of us wanted. Did you really want your virginity to go that way?" Mark asked, moving to places kisses and nibbles along Dark's neck and ear.

"I mean...not with you." Dark was having a hard time concentrating on words with Mark's lips on his neck.  Mark put his hand on Dark's hip, pulling him against him.  Dark could feel Mark's hard dick against his own, making him moan. "I wanted our first time to be like this."

"Exactly. Then let me show you how to make love." Mark took possession of Dark's lips again.  He didn't know why but having someone else be the dominant one for once was really sexy to him.  Dark surrendered to Mark's will, moving his hips against Mark's.  Their hands explored every inch of each other.  Their lips swollen.  Finally, Mark moved, placing Dark on his back, making sure he was comfortably on the pillows. Mark just looked into Dark's scarlet eyes with his brown ones.  His fingertips traced Dark's jaw line and slowly traveled down to the throbbing dick between Dark's legs.  Dark gasped as Mark took it in his palm and started stroking.  He could see Mark was enjoying all the little sounds he was getting out of Dark.  Dark moved his hips with each stroke, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm.  Suddenly Mark stopped and reached for the drawer.  He pulled out the lube and popped it open, rubbing some on his fingers.  

"Is this okay?" Mark asked as he rubbed his finger tips at Dark's entrance.

"Yeah...Please be careful...okay."  He knew he had no right to ask for gentleness, but he wanted it either way. He wanted to let Mark know how much he meant to him. He felt the pain hit when one of Mark's fingers went inside of him.  Mark was slow moving till his finger was all the way in.  He waiting for a moment till he saw Dark ease up.  He moved his finger, hitting the pleasure spots before inserting a second.  He watched Dark to make sure he was ready before he inserted a third, stretching Dark.  He moved his fingers inside hitting the prostate, urging Dark closer to orgasm.  

"Oh, Mark." Dark moaned, moving his hips.  The pain was mostly gone, replaced by the pleasure that Mark was causing.  Mark pulled out his fingers, applying lube onto his hard dick. 

"Are you ready?" Mark asked, placing himself between Dark's knees. Dark nodded, his hands gripping Mark's arms. "No, say it." Mark pushed the head against the opening, teasing Dark.

"Yes...please." Dark whined.  Mark smiled and started pushing his dick into Dark's tight hole.  Mark gasped along with Dark, feeling the tightness gripping him.  He moved slowly for both of them.  Mark had never felt anyone so tight before, remembering that Dark was technically a virgin with this like he was.  He stopped moving when he was balls deep into Dark, waiting for the pain to subside for Dark.  Dark tried to breath through the pain, remembering that tensing up just made it worse.  He couldn't believe he had put Mark through this.  He didn't know if he could handle it himself, but the pain started to go away quickly.  Dark finally felt himself breathing normally and he looked at Mark.  Mark was patiently waiting, eyes showing he was worried about hurting Dark.  "I'm okay. You can move now." Dark said

Mark nodded, laying over Mark, supporting himself on one arm, while the other held Dark's hip.  He rolled his hips, moving slowly in and out of Dark.  They both moaned at the sensation.  Dark moved his hips to meet with Mark with each thrust.  Their pace slowly picking up as the pleasure grew for both of them.  Mark's dick was hitting just the right spot, causing both of them immense amounts of pleasure. Eventually, they were causing the bed to hit the wall as Mark was pushing hard and deep into Dark.  Dark's nails dug into Mark's back as the warm sensation in his abdomen grew. "Mark..." was all he was able to say between moans.  Mark understood, moving his hand from his hips to Dark's dick, stroking in time with his thrust.  Both of them got louder until finally Dark came, his cum spraying onto Mark and his stomachs.  Mark thrust a couple of more times, till finally he cried out, cum filling Dark's hole.

They lay like that for a moment before Mark was able to move.  He slowly pulled out, trying not to hurt Dark, before falling onto the bed beside him.  Dark couldn't believe what had just happened.  He started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy.  

"I think I love you." Dark said, looking over at a worn out Mark.

"I think I love you too." Mark smiled, kissing Dark again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months had passed since Mark saved Dark's life.  Chica had finally gotten used to Dark's presence, but she still didn't interact with him much.  Dark had dyed his hair blue to give himself a bit of self identity.  They were in a committed relationship now, and though it was rough at times, they were happy.  Mark had introduced Dark to all his friends.  They didn't like the idea of Dark, after all he had done, but they supported Mark in his decision to make it work.  They could see he was happy so they were happy for him.  Mark was pretty private about his life anyway, so Dark and him were able to keep things pretty low key.  Dark was now working with Mark, making videos and editing. This gave Mark more time to rest since he wasn't doing everything on his own, and the results showed on his channel.  His fans commented on how much happier Mark seemed and how much more energy he seemed to have.  They loved the appearance of Dark in more videos and his subscribers grew.  Mark knew that they would probably always have bad days, but what couple didn't.  Dark and Mark both had someone who knew them completely, the bad and the good, and accepted each other.  In the end, they loved each other, flaws and all, and that's all that mattered to them. 


End file.
